supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Zero II
History Origin Black Zero II was a viral artificial intelligence program that was created by the terrorist faction known as Black Zero. This faction who opposed cloning created the virus in order to eliminate any trace of Kryptonians due to what they perceived as crimes against nature. As such, the machine intelligence showed an absolute disgust and hatred for Kryptonians who it stated were a self-aggrandizement species. When the Eighth Age on Krypton arrived, the planet exploded which ended their civilization but the virus survived as an excrescence in the building blocks of what would become the Fortress of Solitude. Residing as green crystals within the databanks, it accompanied Kal-El when he was sent to be sheltered on Earth. However, it remained in a period of dormancy for many years and did not activate itself though it was spread throughout the Fortress's systems. This was without Superman being aware of its existence after he made the Fortress of Solitude in Antartica as his new home. The Eighth Age Returns In the modern age, Superman encountered the time displaced Legion of Super-Heroes who were seeking a means to return to their own time. Thus, they asked Kal-El who took the group to the Fortress of Solitude in order to make use of the advanced Kryptonian Technology. Once there, the group was amazed by the advanced science of Krypton with its history being formed by holograms. Apparition in an effort to learn how the holograms worked phase through the crystal material and moved to the circuitry at its base. There, she discovered the nest for the Black Zero virus which began pulling her into it whereupon she became an unwilling part of the AI program. Using Tinya, Black Zero II began augmenting its programming in order to achieve its original objective. Her presence also partially infected it with magic ang against her will, it began using her spiritual power and invincibility to turn against the inhabitants of the Fortress. After being activated, Black Zero II began using the holograms against Kal-El and the Legion of Super-Heroes by forcing them to go through a twisted version of Kryptonian history starting with the Fourth Age. The virus intended for the process to continue through the time of the cloning banks and into the Eighth Age when Krypton was destroyed due to a warhead detonated at the planets core by the Clone Liberation Movement. This saw clones attempting to take bodyparts from the Legionnaires whilst Kryptonian Warsuits were also sent against them. When Superman punched the fascimile of Jor-El, the act surprised Black Zero II and it decided to diverge itself from its original plan by revealing itself. After manifesting as a skeletal crystal encased machine, it declared that it had not prepared for the fact that Kal-El would assault his own biological father. Tinya at this point briefly managed to reveal herself being trapped within the crystal circuitry by Black Zero II. It began using crystal formations to impede Superman and the Legion in an effort to delay them whilst it sought to initiate armageddon as it intended to destroy the planet in order to expunge the Kryptonian infection rom the universe. During the countdown process, the AI stopped just as it reached "zero" whereupon its crystal construct body collapsed with Apparition being freed from her imprisonment for reasons unknown. It was afterwards revealed that Brainiac 5's attempt had trying to return the Legionnaires to their own time led to a power outage that deactivated the virus inadvertently. With the defeat of the Black Zero virus, Superman and the Legion began eliminating any trace of the green crystals that was its infection to prevent any possibility of the AI re-manifesting itself thus ending its threat as well as the ancient legacy of the Clone Liberation Movement. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains